Dog Stars
by Ij500
Summary: Clifford and his friends find glowing orbs on Birdwell island. Little do they know they contain special powers and when they find them, they're in for an adventure of a lifetime.
1. Origins

**This was a childhood show of mine and I've always wanted to do something like this. Also, I make a few changes to the group to just to give you a heads up. Enjoy**

**Origins**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

In skylands, a portal master has been trying to find a way to hide the eternal element sources from the evil forces of Kaos. He had to take desperate measures in his attempt to hide them.

Tree Rex: "If Portal Master thinks this is a good idea I'm telling you, it isn't at all."

Spyro: "Portal Master knows what he's doing"

Star Strike: "A portal master always has a reason for what they do"

Then, the portal master collected all the eternal elements and then casted them from skylands. "May the eternal sources be found by those who will use its power for good" and just like that they disappeared. But what everyone in skylands didn't know was that something unique happened during the transfer.

The elements of magic, fire tech, water, wind, and life went together to Birdwell Island and scattered. The life element split into five fragments and one piece went with each element. So it was like: fire+life, water+life, magic+life, wind+life, and tech+life.

**Meanwhile…**

It was nighttime and the dogs were at the beach looking at the stars.

Clifford: "Isn't it beautiful, guys? I wish we could do this forever."

Cleo: "I know what you mean big guy"

K.C.: "But still, enjoy it while you can right now."

T-bone was all quiet the whole time they were watching, until Mac brought him out of his thoughts.

Mac: "Uh T-bone, what are you doing?"

"I'm making a wish on a star, everyone does that once in a while"

Clifford: "What did you wish for, T-bone?"

"Having superpowers so we could save the world"

Cleo: "That's a big wish, T"

Mac: "A little too big of a wish, if you ask me"

K.C.: "It's not too big of a wish, Mac. Anybody can wish as big as they want too."

Unknowingly to the dogs, the element sources came like shooting stars and they landed in different areas of Birdwell Island.

Clifford: "Well, I gotta get home before Emily Elizabeth notices I've been gone for too long."

Cleo: "I gotta get home too. Mrs. Diller always does my hair before bed."

Mac: "See ya"

T-bone: "Bye"

K.C.: "See you guys tomorrow"

Clifford: "Later"

Cleo: "Goodbye"

**Back in skylands,**

Kaos: "GLUMSHANKS"

"Yes, Lord Kaos"

"Where are the eternal sources? My minions keep saying that they've disappeared"

"I don't know, Lord Kaos"

"You SHOULD know. I put you in charge of finding them, and with your evilized powers you should've had no trouble at all."

"But Lord Kaos, I really don't know where the element sources went and neither do the skylanders"

"Well if you don't know where they are, I know who will tell where they are"

Then, he used his holoprojector to project a sinister version of himself and portal master, all the skylanders, giants, and swap force saw it. "Portal Master, tell me where you hid the eternal sources or face my evil WRATH!"

"As if I'd tell you where they are, Kaos. You'll never find them"

"Oh really? We will see about that, Portal LOSER. For I KAOS will stop at nothing to find them and when I get my hands on them, I will become the most powerful Dark portal master in all of skylands." Then he disappeared

"I hope that wherever they land, someone will use their powers for good."

* * *

**Back on Birdwell Island, the next day…**

Clifford was digging near his giant doghouse, and then he came across a red/green orb. "Wow, look at that glow. I better show Emily Elizabeth this shiny thing". He showed it to Emily Elizabeth, and she said "Clifford that is so pretty. It's the prettiest thing I've ever seen, but you should hold on to it."

Clifford: "Ruff" Then he put it in his dog house. At the beach, T-bone, Cleo, Mac, and K.C. were playing together.

Cleo: "Here it comes K.C." Then she kicks the beach ball straight to K.C.

K.C.: "Heads T-Bone" He sends it high into the air in T-bone's direction

T-bone: "Get ready Mac" When the ball came back down, T-bone kicks it straight to Mac

Mac: "Back to you Cleo" But Mac kicks it so high, it flies over Cleo and she misses it.

Cleo: "I'll get it" Then she left and she said to herself: "Why did Mac have to kick it so high up? He knows I can't reach that high" She spent 5 minutes looking for the ball and when she did find it, she found something else. The others were wondering why she was taking so long and she came back with something in her mouth.

Mac: "Uh Cleo, that isn't the beach ball"

Cleo puts it down in her mouth and says: "I know that, but I found this purple and green orb of some kind near where the beach ball was."

T-bone: "Wow, it's so sparkly"

K.C.: "Where did you find it? I want to see if there's more"

Cleo: "Come on and I'll show."

So everyone followed her to where she found it and they started digging around the area. K.C. found a white/green orb, Mac found a yellow/green orb, and T-bone and a blue/green orb.

Everyone: "Wow"

K.C.: "I'm keeping this thing"

Mac: "This one's mine"

T-bone: "I'll take this one"

Cleo: "That leaves me with what I found. Hey, we should go show Clifford what we found"

K.C.: "Great idea, maybe he found something just like this." So, the dogs made a mad dash for Clifford's house and when they got there…

Cleo: "Hey Clifford"

Mac: "Come on out, Clifford" But no response

K.C.: "Clifford? Are you there?"

T-bone went inside the giant doghouse and the others followed right behind him. They were shocked with what they saw.

T-bone: "He's not even in here"

Mac: "Where could he have gone?"

K.C.: (sniffing) "I don't smell his footprints"

T-bone: "You don't he disappeared, do you?"

Mac: "No he couldn't, he's probably just hiding somewhere"

Cleo looks to the walls and on one wall, she notices a note. "Hey guys, look at this"

Mac: "A note?"

T-bone: "What does it say?"

_To Cleo, Mac, T-bone, and K.C.,_

_I found a red/green orb in the backyard earlier today, and when I went to put it away in my doghouse, it glowed really bright and I was whisked away. I heard a voice that said there were 4 others, one was purple/green, one was yellow/green, one was blue/green, and the last one was white/green. If these other ones are brought to the one I found, they will bring you guys to me._

_From, Clifford_

Cleo: "Wait a minute, how do we know this isn't a trick or a game?"

Just then, the orbs they found at the beach started to glow really bright and with the one Clifford found, they started flying in a circle above the dogs. Then, a really bright flash went off and the dogs closed their eyes. They couldn't see anything, but they could feel themselves floating off the ground and when the brightness dimmed, they saw themselves traveling through a portal to who knows where.

K.C.: "I'm guessing Clifford was whisked away just as he said."

Mac: "I wonder where we're going"

T-bone: "I don't know but, I'm getting freaked out here"

Cleo: "Come on T-bone, where's your sense of adventure? This will take us right to Clifford and hopefully, we'll get an explanation for what's going on around here"

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it and please review**


	2. Truth and Kaos

**The Truth and Meeting Kaos**

**Note: I don't own the characters of the show or the game**

**K.C.'s P.O.V.**

I don't know what is going on, but whatever it is has gotten me and my friends into a big mess. Clifford had found an orb just like we did and when we went to his doghouse to show him our stuff, he was gone. The orbs opened up a portal and sucked us in, and now we're traveling to who knows where. Let's just hope wherever we land, it's a friendly place.

Cleo: "Hey it looks like there's an end to the tunnel in here"

Mac: "Maybe Clifford is over there, maybe not"

Me: "There's only one way to find out about that. Let's go"

T-bone: "Oh no"

Cleo: "Come on T-bone, Clifford needs us, ALL of us"

So we made a move for the portal exit and when we got out, we landed on solid ground. But somehow, the place looked unusual.

Me: "Weird, why are there sheep here?"

Mac: "A better question; why are there floating pieces of land?"

T-bone: "You could say the same about our piece of the land"

Cleo: "T-bone, what are you talking about? There's no such as-"

The second she stopped talking, she was at the edge of the platform. Me and Mac went over there and looked down with the others at the huge gap underneath us.

Jet-Vac: "Look, there's the rest of em"

Stealth Elf: "Let's go get them and bring them to Portal Master"

We overheard those creatures and tried to make a break for it, but those things kept up easily.

Me: "Guys, we gotta split up. We're too big of a target together"

Mac: "That would be a possible way to avoid getting caught"

T-bone: "But what if something bad happens? I don't want anything bad to happen to me"

Cleo: "It has to happen first T-bone, just do it and be careful"

So then we split up. Although, it was hard trying to navigate around the place. I made twists and turns, but to no avail. I couldn't lose those creatures no matter how hard I tried and to make matters worse, some hideous goblin like creatures were a little a bit up ahead and they were trying to block me.

Stealth Elf: "I'll take care of them, you worry about the dog"

Jet-Vac: "Got it"

So then I was wondering what each side of me was up to, and my answer came quickly. The green elf disappeared and re-appeared in front of me and took out the goblin like creatures. The bird however used a gun and instead of shooting me, it began sucking in air and it was pulling me towards him. I ran with all my strength, but to no good. I was caught and trapped inside a big container he was carrying.

"Got him and his mates"

Wait, the others were caught too!? Oh man, what a mess. Then, they chained us up so we couldn't try to escape. They chained us by the neck, legs, and our bodies for extra measure.

Cleo: "Oh great, they caught K. well"

T-bone: "Well, at least we'll be together for a little longer"

Mac: "That's nice T-bone, but it won't last based on the situation"

K.C.: "T-bone's right Mac, let's just enjoy the time together while we can"

I just hope Clifford is okay

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

The dogs were brought to an altar that was dark and filled with lit torches, a stairwell, and a platform (the kind used for sacrifices) in the center. Then, they were unchained and brought into the altar.

Portal Master: "So these are the other dogs who found the element sources"

Mac thinking: _"Who is this guy?"_

T-bone: _"What is he talking about?"_

K.C.:_ "What element sources?"_

Cleo:_ "And what does he want with us?"_

Portal Master: "It's okay, I won't harm any of you. My name is Portal Master and you have entered skylands. These creatures who found you are called Skylanders. They helped me find you so that we could talk."

K.C.: _"If he thinks we can talk, we just have to pretend that we don't"_

"I know about your ability to talk. You're not like normal dogs, so don't be afraid to talk"

This news shocked all of them. Nobody they know of ever knew they could talk, but now someone knows of their ability to talk. It was unbelievable to them.

T-bone: "Really?"

"Yes"

Mac: "Well this is quite a surprise, even for us"

K.C.: "Okay, so you know we can talk. Why did you bring us here and what do you want with us?"

"I came to ask of your help. When you found those glowing orbs in your world, they were element sources that I sent away to hide from an evil of our world."

Cleo: "What kind of evil?"

He went to the platform and created a cloud with a vision. It showed a short, bald headed, gruesome-looking boy with an elf-like creature just as ugly as he was. He had a symbol of some kind on his forehead.

Mac: "Who is that supposed to be?"

"He is known as Kaos, a dark portal master that uses his powers to cause evil. He wants to rule all of Skylands and nothing will stop him from doing just that. Recently, he came looking for the eternal element sources of Fire, Water, Magic, Tech, Life, Undead, Air and Earth. But I sent them all away to different worlds and somehow 6 out of 8 them were found. You have been brought here as a result of finding them and bringing them together. It is possible that maybe you and another one could harness their powers and utilize them."

T-bone: "He means that we could use to help fight against Kaos, if that's possible."

Cleo: "Hold up though, we came here to look for Clifford and that's all"

"I'm right here"

Everyone turned and saw Clifford with a green/red orb attached to his collar, and the dogs were happy to see Clifford unharmed. Just as soon as he walked into the room, the orbs they found appeared out of nowhere and attached to their collars; K.C.'s white/green orb attached to his collar, Cleo's collar had the purple/green, T-bone with the blue/green orb, and Mac with the yellow/green orb.

"The element sources must've chosen all of you to be harnessed."

Clifford: "I wonder if we'll be able to do it"

T-bone: "It would be fun if we could"

* * *

**Time skip (A few hours later)**

The dogs were introduced to all of the skylanders, giants and swap force. They were told about the situation and offered a chance to help protect skylands. The dogs weren't too sure about it, so they were given time to think about it.

Mac: "Should we really do this? I mean, our owners probably don't know that we're gone"

Cleo: "I'm sure portal master would have a good reason for asking us"

K.C.: "Well one thing is for sure, Kaos is looking for these and we'd be putting other people on Birdwell Island in danger"

T-bone: "K.C. is right, we can't risk putting them in danger. I say we stay in Skylands for the safety of everyone on Birdwell Island"

Clifford: "That goes double for me"

K.C.: "Me three"

Cleo: "Well, if you guys say so. Count me in too."

Mac: "I suppose it can't be helped, but I'll stay too"

Then, they put one paw in the center and said together: FOR THE SAFETY OF EVERYONE ON BIRDWELL ISLAND! Just then, a black cloud big enough for all of them came and scooped them up. "Whoa"

Clifford: "Hey, what's going on around here? If this is a joke, it isn't very funny"

Cleo: "Hey, what's the big idea!?"

Mac: "It might be Kaos, be on your toes"

T-bone: "But i can't Mac, the ground is too far down. How can I-"

"It's a figure of speech, T-bone!"

When the swirling started dying down and the dogs got lower and lower, they heard cackeling. It stopped at the same time they touched down, but it wasn't the ground this time. Instead, it was a floor inside of a room to be exact. It was a throne room because of the carpet, walkway, and of course a throne. The throne turned around and there he was, Kaos himself.

Kaos: "So, these are the dogs that stupid portal blunderer summoned when the elements were found"

Glumshanks: "Uh lord Kaos, the red one is a lot bigger than the others. He could be trouble."

"NONSENSE, he and the other dogs won't be any trouble when i get the elements from them and become the most powerful dark portal master in all of Skylands"

Kaos then made his way to the dogs and they were growling to show him that they weren't very fond of him. But Kaos wasn't afraid, in fact he was going to show the dogs that he meant business.

"Listen up, you miserable mutts! I'm only going to ask this of you once and you better obey me or else! Hand over the eternal element sources or suffer your evil DOOM!" But they didn't move not one little bit and that made Kaos furious.

Glumshanks: "Uh lord Kaos, i don't think they're listening to you at all."

"Which is why they will now pay the price by meeting their fiery DOOM!" But just as soon as he created a fireball in his hand, it was doused and put out by Gill Grunt.

"WHO DARES TO INTERFERE WITH MY EXECUTION OF EVIL DOOM!?"

Gill Grunt: "How about you pick on someone your own size?"

Then, Kaos readied another fireball and this time he fired it at Gill Grunt. But he used jis water jetpack to fly out of the way. While he kept Kaos busy, Rubble Rouser and Terrafin came up from underground and led the dogs away from the castle and to safety. When they surfaced though, it appeared that security had found out about their escape.

K.C: "Guess we'll have to make a run for it."

Mac: "We would decrease our chances of getting caught if we split up again."

Cleo: "How do you know that?"

K.C.: "No time to explain Cleo, we'll just have try it."

So all the dogs split up and took different ways. Having to dodge security trolls armed with weapons was not easy. Then came along spell punks of the undead and magic elements. But, one by one the dogs lost each of the enemies on their tails. Eventually, they reached the land of the portal master's castle, but before they could get to the entrance...

Kaos: "Hahahaha, did you really think you escape from me, the most powerful dark portal master in all of skylands!? Well you were wrong! Now, time to finish what i started earlier"

But this time, there were no skylandees to help protect them, not even Portal Master. The dogs thought they were done for. Kaos then started to gather up evilized fire as big as he could and hurled towards the dogs as fast as he could throw it.

But then, one of the dogs did something that shocked the others.

**Author's Note: In the next chapter, one of the dogs will gain powers from the element sources to protect the others. Let me know who you want it to be**


	3. Second Wind

**Second Wind**

Kaos threw the evilized fireball at the dogs and they thought they were goners. With no skylanders to protect them, one of the dogs took it upon themselves to protect the others from the attack.

Cleo: "What are you doing?"

Mac: "You're being crazy!"

Clifford: "Don't do it"

He ran towards it and into the fireball. He then got sucked inside and was being burned to death. But while everyone started to assume he was gone, a big white light began to glow. Seconds later, something amazing began to happen

**I don't need no one to tell me**

**How to feel the beat (He grew another leg and his hands became 3 fingers and a thumb)**

**And i don't need no beat to tell me**

**How to move my feet (He gained wings)**

**Just go and do what you do**

**Cause there's nothing to prove (He gained a white vest with the Air symbol on the front and Life on the back)**

**I'm just being me, w-watch me do me, me, me**

**Light up the floor, play me one more (He then got green pants and white shoes)**

**Let me hear click-clack on the high hat**

**Let the bass vibrate, feel the room rock (He got green fingerless gloves and a his collar had the orb attached to finish the transformation)**

Cleo: "Whoa, very cool"

Clifford: "He's changed, a lot"

Mac: "No doubt about it"

T-Bone: "You're okay"

K.C.: "Yeah, but i have to take care of one thing"

**Let me hear that bass drop on the boombox**

**Make your heart stop, feel the room rock (He turned to face Kaos and Kaos began to throw many evilized firballs at him. But he made a tornado appear which scooped up the fire balls and sent them back to Kaos. K.C. then created more tornados but sent them around his friends.)**

"These should help protect you guys"

**I'm doing all i want to do**

**And i won't stop till i can't move ****(He then started gathering up a big gust of wind and aimed it a Kaos. Kaos began firing a stream of fire at K.C., but the wind gust blew away the fire and sent Kaos flying far, far, away.)**

"Way to go K.C."

"You saved us all"

"Yeah, now let's get to safety"

**I'm just being me watch me do me, me**

**Watch me, watch me**

* * *

**Time Skip (Few hours later)**

The dogs met up with the skylanders and they went to Woodburrow for safety. The skylanders introduce them to Flynn, Tessa, and Rufus. The dogs decide to look around and get to know the place. K.C. goes to the training yard where it was filled with training dummies and practice his powers. Eventually, they learn that the village elder is in danger and want to help out. The dogs travel to Cascade Glade and split up. Since K.C. is the only dog who has powers, he goes to help rescue the elder while the others stay behind for safety. Then, he sees something completely creepy up ahead.

"What the heck are those things?"

Sprocket: "They're evilized greebles, and they aren't too friendly"

So after taking car of them, K.C. and then the skylanders made their way to the Overflow Grotto where the Chieftess was trapped. They took care of the enemies and rescued the Chieftess. Once back, the Chieftess had a meeting with the other elders and then told the dogs and skylanders what Kaos was up to.

Clifford: "Wait a minute, who are the ancient elementals?"

Chieftess: "They are ancients who conduct a ceremony at the volcano of Cloudbreak islands. They do an eruption ceremony and make sure that the magic of skylands is purified. However, Kaos wants to evilize that magic and corrupt all of Skylands. If he can evilize just one of the ancient elementals, he will evilize the volcano and the magic of Cloudbreak islands."

K.C.: "Then, I guess we have to stop him by finding the ancients and bringing them to Woodburrow"

Flynn: "Hold on a minute, what do you mean by 'we' doggy?"

"If we possess the power of the elements, then we can help out"

Clifford: "I'm willing to help out too, no matter the risk"

T-bone: "I want to help too"

Mac: "If I join, that will help increase our chances of success"

"I'm not being left out, I'm helping also and that's that"

After that, the dogs agreed to stay in skylands and help stop Kaos from causing havoc in CloudBreak Islands. They even came up with a team name: Dog Stars.

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review**


	4. A Magical Journey

**Author Note: With the release of Skylanders trap team, I'm going to skip a few chapters of the Swap Force storyline. Forgive me if this upsets anyone.**

**Jungle Rumble and a journey into Twisty Tunnels**

"Turn back, before it's too late. No, it's probably too late already"

K.C.: "Ready T-bone?"

"I'm ready when you are"

T-bone gained his powers after the Dog Stars rescued the Ancient FlashFin at Mudwater Hollow. At first, K.C. was the only dog who could fight back against the enemies. But K.C. was in a bad situation and almost done for, T-bone gained a rush of confidence which earned him his powers to face up to the bad guys. He had gained the same type of clothes K.C. did, but his clothes were blue instead of white. He had the water element symbol on the front, Life symbol on the back and the orb was attached to his collar. His wings had the design of waves on them. He was a human-like dog like K.C. too. The dogs saved the Ancient FlashFin and it went to Woodburrow for safety. Their next target was the Ancient Terrasquid, but first they had to find the Stone Monkey in Rampant Ruins. When they did, they noticed Glumshanks had a coating of evil on him. He then used his powers to attack the Stone Monkey right after the Dog Stars activated it.

"Yes, my butler days are over"

"Cleo, Clifford, Mac, get to safety"

"Right"

So they took cover while T-bone and K.C. handled Glumshanks on their own. He targeted K.C., who simply dodged out of the way. Mac noticed that there were spikes in the wall but Glumshanks never even noticed. He motioned for T-bone to come to his hiding spot and told him a plan.

"T-bone, see those spikes in the wall?"

"Yeah?"

"See if you can lure Glumshanks to run into one of them. That should get of the armor on his tank for a short time"

So T-bone got his attention and lured him into one of the spikes. When the armor fell off, he made a swordfish appear in his hand and began swinging at the tank. K.C. threw lightning bolts to help add in the damage. But then, the tank re-armored itself and was operating again.

"I know, I'll get rid of these pesky spikes. It's time we put a stop to the Skylanders meddling" He then launched missiles from the tank up in the air. Then, the battle went in a bit of a circle after that. The dogs dodged the missiles and then lured Glumshanks into an open area of spikes. Then, he tried to summon arkeyan knuckleheads into the fight. But once they were taken care of, the dogs finished off the tank and Glumshanks' evil coating was removed.

(saying to himself): "Get it together, Glumshanks. You're evil enough now. Do you want to go back to washing Kaos' dirty socks?! This is it, this... is... your... shot!"

But the tank was getting ready to explode

"Oh, who am I kidding?" KA-BOOM

T-bone: "Imagine everything he has to go through with Kaos"

K.C.: "I'd try, but my mind comes up blank. By the way, how did you that the spikes would damage the armor and fall off the tank?"

"I didn't, Mac told me right before he hid for cover."

And speaking if which, when he came out of his hiding spot he had changed. He had the same clothes as K.C. and T-bone, but had a scanner on one of his eyes. The tech element symbol on the front of his yellow vest, life symbol on the back. He gained wings that the design of gears on them for appearance.

T-bone: "Whoa Mac, you look so smart"

K.C.: "Yeah, like you gained superior knowledge"

"I did. I know everything there is to know about skylands."

Cleo: "Well good for you Mac, but we have an Ancient creature to find"

Clifford: "Yeah"

K.C.: "Let's move"

So they went to find the Ancient Terrasquid. First, they went to Motleyville. Shortly after arriving, they meet Baron von Shellshock. He evilizes Tessa's friend Whiskers and he locks up her, Flynn, and Clifford and Cleo. Mac, K.C., and T-bone then had to defend themselves against Whiskers until he flew away.

"What have we here? Skylanders?"

T-bone: "We're the Dog Stars from Earth"

"Huh, name's Sharpfin. That crustaceous crab back there barged into my town, acts like he owns the place and takes over. Tell you what, help me get rid of him and I'll be forever in your debt... for a little while at least"

So they navigate their way around Motleyville and discover Shellshock. But every time they see him, he gets away from them or slows them down. Along the way, they run across Whiskers again and fight him. After defeating him, the evil coating wears off and he's back to normal. Then, by the end of the town they catch up to him only to realize it's a trap. They have to face off against his machine.

K.C.: "Mac, find a weak spot. T-bone, you and I distract him."

Both: "Right"

Mac searched for a weak spot, but the armor on the tank was impenetrable at first sight. But when dynamite was shot out, it gave Mac an idea. If they use the dynamite, it will damage the armor.

"T-Bone, light it up with the dynamite"

"Got it"

So T-bone grabbed the pack of dynamic and threw it into the tank. It did enough damage and weakened the armor. It also damaged the tank a bit itself. The dogs then pulled out their weapons: Mac used the Golden Blasters from Trigger Happy, T-bone used the ice javelins from Chill, and Mac used a bazooka cannon from Zook of the life element.

Once they finished off Shellshock, Sharpfin agreed to help the Dogs Stars locate the Ancient Terrasquid. When they did find it, they saw that Kaos' goons were trying to evilize it. They found the first Crystal and saw one of the minions shrink themselves to go in it. Luckily, Cleo came along and bearing Magic from her elemental source was able to shrink down and go inside. Sharpfin then pointed out that she needed to figure out how to disable the Crystal. Once she did, the Crystal obliterated and she grew back to normal size.

T-bone: "Great job Cleo"

"Thanks"

Then they kept going down the path until they came across a green spinning bridge. There, a fiery serpent appeared out of nowhere.

K.C.: "What is that thing?"

Mac activated his scanner and scanned the monster.

"It's a Fire Viper, a common choice of minions for Dark Portal Masters"

Cleo: "Dark Portal Masters?"

"Ones like Kaos"

As they tried to cross the bridge, the monster spewed fire balls at them.

K.C.: "Look out"

With the bridge spinning about, they had to keep jumping across to get to the other side. Once they reached the end, they went into a cave. There, they saw an Air Spell Punk. He casted magic and made the enemies around him faster. Once they were taken care of, they went to the exit and left the cave. The next evilizer crystal was in sight, and Cleo pulled off the same routine. Once the crystal was destroyed and she grew back to size, they met up with Sharpfin. He then sends them down a tunnel.

Once they reach the bottom, a nasty surprise is in store for them.

T-bone: "Uh, what is that? It's kinda scary"

K.C.: "Mac?"

"I'm one step ahead. It's called an Air geargolem. It creates a wine current to pull in it's targets before coming down with a slam attack." Speaking of which, the geargolem did just that.

K.C.: "Clifford!"

He was so big, he was the only thing that couldn't be pulled by the air. The dogs held onto him, and when the wind died down they attacked. Once it was gone, they made their way through the tunnel until they got outside. They joined Sharpfin on his boat while Clifford followed along. The dogs shot down greeble ships until they were all gone. They made their way up the path from the landing spot and found the last crystal. Cleo made her way inside the crystal and through it straight to the core. Once she disabled it, the crystal was destroyed and she grew back to her regular size. The Ancient Terrasquid was saved.

Flynn: "Alright, he's free."

Sharpfin: "She's free. The Ancient Terrasquid is a girl"

T-bone: "Way to go Cleo!"

K.C.: "Mission accomplished"

Mac: "Excellent work"

"Thanks guys" Then, the orb on her collar glowed bright and surrounded her in a circle of light. She became another human-like dog, but her outfit was different. She had a purple shirt and skirt. On her left hand was a bracelet, and her right was a fingerless glove. Her hair grew long enough to be a long ponytail. It went down to her thighs and was held up a bit with a purple bow. She grew fairy-like wings and had magic sparkles on them. The Magic element symbol was the front of she shirt and the Life symbol on the back. The orb then attached to her collar.

When the light died down, the dogs and boys in awe at her appearance.

Clifford: "Wow"

Mac: "Quite the appearance you have, Cleo"

T-bone: "You look pretty"

"Thanks guys, but how did I earn powers?"

K.C.: "I think I know. You going in the crystals was dealing with magic. Maybe that tapped into you orb and released you powers for you."

"Maybe"

But the moment was over when the Fire Viper showed up. Flynn immediately left and forgot about Sharpfin and the Dog Stars.

Sharpfin: "Well this isn't good."

K.C.: "Find somewhere to hide"

"Right"

Things were about to get ugly"

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	5. A Burning Heart

**Serpent's Peak**

Sharpfin: "You dogs need to get to the crossbows after I load them up. A few shots from those bad boys should bring that beast down a notch."

K.C.: "All right then, Mac and I will take the left crossbow. Cleo, you and T-Bone take the right."

Everyone: "Got it"

So they split up to head to their target crossbows. But the fire viper wasn't going to make it easy. It shot fireballs at Mac and K.C. to slow them down. The same thing for Cleo and T-Bone. Once the crossbows were loaded, the Dog Stars fired them and brought the beast down to the ground. Then, they targeted the crystals on its head. Cleo copied Star Strike by using her fans to throw stars and do spins on the crystals. T-Bone used a harpoon gun to shoot harpoon while Mac used Drill Sergeant's laser. K.C. used the life element and created Zoo Lou's staff. He then casted birds which flew to the crystals, pecked them, and flew in a circle to peck them again.

The Fire Viper freed itself from the crossbows. The dogs jumped off its head and landed back on the ground. It then got itself ready for another attack.

T-bone: "What's it up to this time?"

Cleo: "Be ready for it."

Clifford's orb started to glow and he could sense the attack that was coming next.

"Guys, you have to hide. He's gonna shoot out fire."

But right before it did, the Ancient Terrasquid lifted up 2 of it's tentacles for hiding spots. Once the Fire Viper stopped, the dogs used the crossbows and attacked his crystals again.

Once they hopped off his head, the Fire Viper spewed out fire orbs that hovered around the field. Cleo navigated around them to one crossbow, Mac went for the other one and they repeated the same process. However, when the last of the crystals was gone the Fire Viper made a move and ate T-Bone. It swallowed him whole.

K.C.: "T-Bone!"

Mac: "It just swallowed him up"

Cleo: "Nobody eats my friend!" She charged towards the Monster, but it opened up it's mouth and got ready to swallow her. Clifford wasn't going to let another one of his friends get eaten, so he ran out and threw himself in front of the Viper.

Mac: "Clifford!"

K.C.: "Don't do it!"

Cleo: "Clifford, No!"

But it was too late, as the Viper already bit him and he was in pain. But he kept trying to endure the pain because his heart told him to do whatever it takes to protect his friends. His orb started to glow intense and then it happened.

He began to grow a thumb and had human-like hands. He was able to stand like a human, and grew wings. The wings had heat to them on the inside, and he could breathe fire. He grew a vest and pants. The vest had the Fire symbol on the front and Life symbol on the back. He gained fingerless gloves with heat in them. He became a Dog Star like his friends and shrunk down to their size.

Mac: "Clifford has attained a new appearance"

K.C.: "I'll say, he's not big anymore."

Cleo: "You shrunk down to our size. You're not big anymore"

"Yeah, I know"

"You're taking this situation very well"

The Fire Viper went straight for Clifford and Cleo.

Mac: "Guys, look out"

"Don't worry Cleo, I got this"

"Huh?"

When the Fire Viper got close, Clifford gave it a good roundhouse kick to the face. His kick did some lethal damage to the fiery serpent.

Cleo: (gasp)

Mac: "Impossible"

K.C. "Whoa, that's brute strength alright. Mac, run a quick diagnostic and see what changed in him."

"Right" So Mac used an eyescanner and ran a diagnostic of Clifford. When he was done, he discovered a major change.

"Apparently, the transformation altered Clifford's DNA structure. He shrunk down in size and that shrinkage caused a drastic spike in his strength. He's tougher than you, me, Cleo, and T-Bone combined."

"Whoa, maybe he can save T-Bone."

Cleo: "Whoa Clifford, that's quite a foot you got there."

"Thanks for the compliment. I got stronger when I transformed, and now I feel like I could lift a mountain."

K.C.: "Hey guys, we need to save T-Bone!"

Cleo: "How?" She shouts

Mac and K.C. flew up to Clifford and Cleo to come up with a plan.

Mac: "We can save T-bone if one of us goes in the beast's belly and gets him out."

Cleo: "And just who is going to do that?"

Clifford: "I am"

Mac: "What?"

Cleo: "Clifford, are you crazy? You nearly got yourself killed by being the monster's giant snack!"

"Someone has to go in and save T-Bone. Plus, I want to try out my new powers."

K.C.: "Guys, let him do it. He might have a plan"

Cleo and Mac weren't okay with the thought, but they had no other choice. So, they agreed to the plan. Clifford then turned and flew straight towards the beast full speed. The monster welcomed him by opening up and swallowing. Cleo almost charged towards the monster herself, but she managed to stop herself before she could even start.

**Meanwhile...**

Clifford was flying down towards the beast's stomach. Along the way, he dodged streams of fire spewing from the walls. When he reached the bottom of the fall, he saw more evilized crystals.

"Clifford?"

He turned around and saw T-Bone on the ground. He went to go check on him, and saw he wasn't his old self.

"T-Bone, are you okay?"

"Yeah... just a little... exhausted"

"How?"

Right after, he heard a heavy thud and turned around. He saw geargolems made of fire like him. There were 3 of them to be exact.

"Let me guess, you've been battling them the whole time?"

"I couldn't do it alone. There are just too many of them. One alone is enough trouble"

"You stay here and rest. I'll handle them."

So Clifford simply walked forward to the geargolems while they readied themselves. Then, they spewed out a lot of fire. Clifford inhaled all the fire, then spewed it back out twice as strong. It took out one of the enemies. The next one was shooting fire, but Clifford dodged and then tripped up the geargolem. He grabbed it's feet, and began spinning around with it. When he let go, it went flying and crashed into the other geargolem. The explosion took out both of them.

"Whoa, Clifford you're strong. Not to mention smaller than usual."

"Yeah, my transformation made me the size of the average dog but drastically increased my strength."

"Awesome!"

"Come on, let's get you healed up" He created a mini energy hut. Nothing but green visible energy swirling around the 2 of them. T-Bone began to get better and better and before he knew it, he was in tip-top shape.

"Thanks, Clifford. Now, let's finish the job"

Clifford and T-Bone unleashed a combination of a flamethrower and hydro pump by shooting fire and water from their hands. They blasted the last of the evilized crystals in the stomach, and then left the beast's stomach. They flew out his mouth and met up with their friends.

Cleo: "All right"

K.C.: "Way to go, guys"

Mac: "Mission accomplished"

Clifford: "This makes 2 ancients saved, 2 more to go"

T-Bone: "So what's next?"

K.C.: "Let's head back to Woodburrow and discuss what our next move should be"

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	6. The Frostfest Mountains

**Frostfest Mountains**

Mac: "Gosh, it's so cold here. I feel like my hands are going numb"

Clifford: "It doesn't feel that cold to me."

"That's on account of your fiery insides, Clifford. You don't feel that cold."

(Punch!)

"OW! Avril, what was that for?"

"You felt that, didn't you?"

Avril was a friend to the Dog Stars. Their next Ancient to rescue was the Frosthound, but the blizzards in the mountains are too thick to see through. Luckily, the Illuminator could help see through the blizzards. First, they had to find Avril where her caravan needed bodyguards for the ride through the Boney Islands. Once the Dog Stars helped them, Avril helped find the Illuminator by taking them to the Winter Keep. There, they helped Duff and his army fend off a Cyclops attack and helped reheat the Furnace. Duff gave them the Illuminator in order to find the Ancient Frosthound.

Once they reached the drop-off point, Clifford and Mac hopped off along with the Illuminator which transformed into a butterfly of light. There, the plan was unraveled.

K.C.: "Mac, you and Clifford need to find the Ancient Frosthound before Kaos does. The illuminator will guide you in the right direction."

Both: "Right!"

They went along the path and saw a yeti that looked almost like Slam Bam, but he was more nice and friendly. He gave Clifford and Mac directions to find the Ancient Frosthound. There would be a village up ahead and they could get to the mountains from there. But first they had to cross a river.

Clifford: "Whoa, that's a big river."

Mac: "According to my scanner, we can use those ice platforms of ice to get across. But don't stay on one piece for too long. They won't last long with our weight."

So they made their across the river and came face-to-face with a new enemy.

"Mac, what are those?"

"Cyclops Brawlbucklers, big guys with shields and maces. Get around those shields, they're history."

So they fought off the Cyclops and when they dropped their maces, they were even more vulnerable so they finished them off. They kept following the light trail of the illuminator and came to a fork in the road. The lower path leads to a closed gate and the higher path lead to a dead end, but there was something up there. They saw the object and went to it to find out what it is.

"What's this?"

"It's called a lantern, and by the looks of it we need to turn it on."

So Clifford used his strength and he turned the knob all the way until the lantern lit up. It was so bright, the village lit up right before their eyes.

"Whoa!"

"Yep. There's the village just like Fizzy told us about. If we go through there, it leads us to the foot of the mountain where the Frosthound rests."

So they made their way to the village and looked around while they were there. After enough sightseeing, they went to the exit and it was locked.

"It's a spark lock."

"A what lock?"

"Spark lock. Here, I'll show you. Look inside." He used his powers to create an image of what he saw.

"With spark locks, there is no key to use. Instead, we have those 2 little blocks of electricity. The blue one is named Shock and the green is called Bolt."

"Okay, and what are they doing inside of the lock?"

"They help open it up, we have to get them attached together to open the lock."

So Mac guided the 2 of them and connected them together. That made the gate open up and the dogs got to the foot of the mountain.

"Here we are in the snow again. It's so thick, I can't see through it."

"My visor can't either. Lucky for us, we've got the Illuminator."

So they followed the Illuminator through the blizzard and came across another river.

"Another one. Remeber, if you stay on one Ice float for too long it will crack underneath your weight."

"Got it, Mac"

So they crossed the river without falling in the icy cold water and on the other side they saw something strange.

"Hey Mac, do you see what I see?"

"What? I can't see much through this blizzard."

"Look up"

He did just that, and saw pink finger tipped hands appear. They were putting something on the path, and it was revealed to be a dangerous spinning blade.

"Oh boy"

"Mac, you don't have to tell me to be careful around that thing."

"These might be more along the path. Let's proceed with caution whenever one is in the vicinity."

"Right." So they got around the blade and continued on. They eventually came across a new enemy.

"Whoa!"

"Clifford, look out!" He looked around and saw a bit chunk of ice falling down towards him. But before he could make a move, Mac drew the power of Magna Charge's Cannon and fire a big power blast at the ice chunk in time.

"Thanks, Mac. But, where did that ice come from?"

"Look ahead of you"

He looked and saw a purple Chillydog.

"Is that a dog?"

"An evilized one. Those things will dig up chunks of ice and then throw them at use."

"More of Kaos' vile handiwork. Well, time to take care of him!"

He summoned the power of Ignitor's sword and charged towards the Chillydog, but when he took a swing it jumped over and dodged his attack. Mac took advantage of the situation and blasted the Chillydog from behind. It wasn't enough though, because the Chillydog dig up another ice chunk and tossed it in the air towards Mac. Clifford threw his sword with a flick of the wrist and shattered the ice chunk. Mac charged up one more blast, while Clifford jumped up and created a mini-sun like SmolderDash does. Then, he came crashing down at the same time Mac fired the blast and both attacks were enough to de-evilize the Chillydog.

"Way to go, Mac!"

"Excellent combat skills, Clifford."

They continued on, and saw the hands again. This time, they placed a puppet bomb that would go off when anyone gets near it.

"How do you want to go around it?"

"We can't. It'll detonate if we get too close to it, but I have a plan."

He summoned Trigger Happy's guns and fired a blast at the bomb. It exploded right away.

"Smart thinking."

"Brains over Brawn any day." They made their way to another split with a lightpost on one path.

"Another lightpost equals another village. You know what to do, Clifford."

"Stand back and prepare to be amazed." He turned the wheel on the light and activated the post. The whole village lit up before their eyes. When they went to the village, they looked around for a bit and did some quick sightseeing. When they were done, they went to the exit at the back of the village.

"Another Spark Lock puzzle. Mac, that's your cue."

"Already acknowledged the situation."

So he cracked the lock open and they were back on the trail. However, a group of Cyclops Brawlbucklers ambushed them as soon as they got out of the village. Once they were taken care of, they came across a third river.

"Again?"

"Just make quick movements of getting across without falling in the water."

So they got across the river, and then stopped for a quick minute.

"Why are we stopping Mac?"

"The path splits up ahead. I'm using my scanner to look ahead."

"But this dog is so thick, it won't help you."

"Not that, I'm looking for heat signatures. If there are enemies up ahead, then we should be ready for them."

"Right then." So they followed the main path uphill fighting off waves 9f enemies as they went. More mines and spinning blades also appeared. When they reached a lightpost, it was sealed by a Battle gate. All the enemies they ever encountered were waiting for them.

"Ready for combat?"

"Just give me the word, Mac."

So they drew weapons and attacked the enemies with everything they had. When the last was defeated, Clifford turned on the lightpost and the Ancient Frosthound appeared. But the feeling was short-lived when the mysterious hands grabbed it.

"Hey, what's going on? He's ours."

"Looks like our expedition has been a competition to find the Ancient Frosthound first. Whoever was trying to stop us, they're going all out now."

Mac and Clifford were about to undergo a fight unlike anything they were expecting.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	7. Mesmeralda's Show

**Mesmeralda's Show**

A stage had appeared as if out of nowhere after the Ancient Frosthound was snatched. Clifford and Mac flew up on the stage to find out who was behind all this and saw a womanly creature with puppets and she started dancing a performance.

"Uh Mac, do you have any idea what the heck is going on?"

"For once, I don't."

Then, the curtain went down and music started playing again. This time, only the woman was there.

"Who are you supposed to be?" asked Clifford

"Name's Mesmeralda, boys. Let me tell this, nobody muzzles their way onto my stage. Puppet chorus, show them how we deal with upstaging Skylanders!"

"Get ready, I sense this will a battle with a dance tied in it." Mac warned

First, the puppet chorus came out and was in front of the stage. Then, they projected pink ghastly lines of their path and then dashed down those paths. Mac and Clifford dodged them easily, but once wasn't enough. More and more came to dance, from the left and right and front.

"The show stops for no one. Find a spot and stay out of the way, or we'll run you down."

When the puppets disappeared, 2 stage lights came on set and the stage scenery appeared.

"Give them a hand folks, weren't they something? Take a break fellas, you've earned it."

"Mac, what now?"

"Judging by the cease of attacks and the stage, I'd say that she is hiding somewhere."

Clifford looked at the stage and saw her eyes in one of the openings on the scenery. He looked back at the stage lights and got an idea. He went to the stage light on the left, turned it on and blinded Mesmeralda.

"My eyes, my eyes!"

"Smart thinking Clifford. Now's our chance to attack!"

He used Trigger Happy's machine gun attack and Clifford went up close with SmolderDash's whip. However, Mesmeralda recovered and flew back to the stage and reset the stage.

"Thank you, thank you. Please, hold your applause. There's still a lot more scares and surprises, so please stay in your seats and DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!"

"Mac, does she really think that this is a show?"

"I guess so."

When the curtain came up, a new scenery was placed.

"Ever wonder what we do with performers who bomb on stage? I make them ushers. Clear the theater boys."

The hands started dropping down the proximity mines from earlier. This time however, they were moving right towards the dogs. But they remebered that they explode when hit from a distance. So they made sure to keep their distance from them while dodging the dancing puppets. When the lights came back, they shined a light at Mesmeralda and blinded her again.

"No, I'm not wearing makeup!"

They launched another assault of attacks on Mesmeralda and once she recovered, she flew back to the stage with another announcement.

"You're in for a special treat Skylander. Many have tried to reach the third act, but have all been swept away by my performance. Let's see if you got what it takes. On with the show!"

When the stage changed scenery, the third act began.

"Wow, such amazing talent. I think you're ready to put it all together. Call out the spinning dancers!"

It was the rotating blades from earlier, but this time one appeared and it moved back and forth across the stage in a U shape. After a 3rd performance, it was the assault again followed by an encore with 2 spinning blades. Once that show was over...

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and creatures of all shapes and sizes! We've reached the moment you've all been waiting for. I'd like to thank myself for such an incredible performance. Now hold on to your hats, you ain't seen nothing yet. It's time for the grand finale!"

"Grand finale?"

"Things are about to escalate around here, Clifford. Don't let your guard down!"

So the puppet chorus, spinning blades, and proximity mines all came out for one final performance. It was definitely a performance that they wouldn't forget. When they blinded Mesmeralda and finished her once and for all, she tried to finish off the show.

"You're... the one... who pulled... my... strings!"

"Shows over, Mesmeralda!" Clifford said

"That performance earned a score no higher than 5."

Just then, the Ancient Frosthound freed itself from its captivity and warped back to Woodburrow with Clifford and Mac in tow.

* * *

**Back at Woodburrow...**

While Clifford and Mac retrieved the Ancient Frosthound, K.C., T-bone, and Cleo rescued the Ancient Treespirit from Kaos' forces and even captured the tyrant himself. After a brief debriefing, Everyone witnessed the Ancients depart for the Cloudbreak islands volcano. The current Chieftess told everyone that Tessa was the new Chieftess of the village. Everyone was celebrating but the feeling was short-lived when someone came out of the clouds near Woodburrow and they were not too friendly.

"Congratulations, Skylanders. Once again, you've foiled one of my son's overblown and ridiculous plans."

"Yeesh, your mom's harsh" Cleo sympathetically said.

"You think?"

"However, this is far from over." Then, in a split second Kaos vanished and so did Tessa. They wounded up back at Kaos' fortress with him free and Tessa tied up.

"Hey, give her back right now!" Cleo demanded

"I don't think so. If you want her, then you'll have to come and get her." Then she disappeared. The festival was brought to a screeching halt, but the Dog Stars felt that it was a second matter. What matters to them right now was getting Tessa back. So Flynn, Sharpfin, and the Dog Stars boarded his ship and headed straight for Kaos' fortress for a rescue mission.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. Sorry it's short, the next one will be longer.**


	8. Nothing but Motherly Mayhem

**Motherly Mayhem**

After getting through the defenses of Kaos' Fortress, the Dog Stars reached the throne room and found his mother sitting down in the chair like she was waiting for them.

"Welcome dearies, I was expecting you. Oh don't worry about your friend, my pet will keep her entertained while we have our little chat." Then, a huge purple monster appeared behind Tessa and tried to attack her. But she started to hold out on her own.

"Tessa!" Cleo was about to fly up there and help her, but Mac stopped her.

"Cleo stop! We have bigger fish to fry."

"Mac's right, we've got bigger problems right now." Kaos' mother then got up and started walking closer to the portal in the center of the room.

"I'm not one to fight Kaos' battles, but really? Failing to take over Skylands after so many tries, I just had to see what the problem was and now I see it's been you all along." As she was walking, so did the Dog Stars to keep their distance. They stayed on the opposite side of the portal.

"You didn't really think Kaos was the strongest Portal master on this side of the darkness, did you?" (laughs) "You may have defeated my son, but I AM a Dark Portal Master and my power knows no equal!" She lit up a couple of torches behind her and then went back to her throne.

"First, I shall take care of you and I'll take all of Skylands for myself." (To herself): "Sorry Kaos, you had your chance." (To the Dog Stars): "Now, prepare yourselves for a battle you will never forget!"

She then blasted them all back to the entrance of the castle. She then appeared in the same room with them and her portal was located directly underneath her feet and it was floating with her.

"Dog Stars, get ready!"

K.C. took on Free Ranger's powerful blades, Clifford utilised Ignitor's flame sword, Cleo used Star Strike's powers, T-bone utilised Rip Tide's swordfish, and Mac took on Zoo Lou's powers of summoning animals.

"Let's see what you have learned. Raise the cages, unleash the beasts!"

"Scatter!" K.C. commanded. Immediately, all of the evilized beasts that the dogs encountered were revealed. Cleo took to the skies with sugarbats on her tail. On the ground, Clifford was tackling Kangarats that were violently landing on him from the air, but the sword helped provide some defense. Bog Hogs were charging at Mac from different sides to attack, but when he dodged them he countered only to hear another behind him. He didn't have time to get out of the way, but T-bone pushed him out of the way.

"Thanks for the assistance T-bone."

"Anytime, Mac. Anytime" T-bone then charged at the beast and slashed at it with the swordfish. He then circled around the beast, slashing at it from different directions. Once the last of the beasts were taken care of, the Dog Stars turned their attention to Kaos' mother.

"You think you've won? This is just the beginning!" Then she disappeared, leaving an evil laugh in her wake.

"Hey! I was just getting started here. I haven't even warmed up yet!" Cleo yelled

"Maybe, you'll still get a chance."

"Are you onto something, Mac?" K.C. asked taking note of Mac's tone.

"Yeah, be right back" Then, he flew into the portal left behind by Kaos' Mother and when he got in...

"What the-?"

"How did you find me here? It's not possible!" She then left the place with Mac soon to follow. When he got out, he was back in the arena with the others. The entrance of them appearing caused 2 green crystals to fall down from the ceiling.

"Mac!"

"There she is!"

"How did you find her?"

"That portal leads to a hidden area. She was using to hide from us and make us think she was gone."

"Now you shall witness the power of... THE DARKNESS!" She then casted a dark and powerful beam right for the Dog Stars.

"Look out!" K.C. ordered. The dogs took off in different directions. Mac, Clifford, and K.C. hid behind one crystal while T-bone and Cleo bid behind the other. When the beam hit the crystal K.C., Mac, and Clifford were hiding behind, it absorbed it and fired it right back at her. Then, the doors to the next room opened up.

"Very clever, but I'm done toying with you all."

She flew to the next room to prepare herself. The Dog Stars flew to the next room and the fight continued. They faced the same evilized beasts and some screeches, chillydogs, and Snowrollers. They also faced a few members from the audience. When they were dealt with, Kaos' mom disappeared again.

"Time for a strategic retreat!" Then, she was gone.

"I'll get her this time!" K.C. commanded and flew into the portal to chase her out.

"Found you!"

"No, no more! Stay away from me!" Then she flew out and K.C. in hot pursuit. Green crystals fell from the ceiling, but the Dog Stars had a plan. When the beam was fired, the Dogs took off into the air. They all sticked together as they flew around the room and then flew in front of a crystal which absorbed the beam and fired right back at her. She then flew away to the throne room. When the Dog Stars followed her all the way to the throne room, they saw Tessa and the greebles. They also saw the big one; Bubba Greebs. He came to the balcony and threw small greebles to attack the dogs. Eventually, he threw a bundle of dynamite.

"Hey what's this?" Clifford asked. He picked up the dynamite and got an idea. He used fire breath to light the fuse and threw the bundle directly at Bubba Greebs. It exploded on him and knocked him down to the lower area. However, a shockwave formed from the impact of the landing and was headed for the Dog Stars. Once they dodged it, they attacked Bubba Greebs until he recovered and hopped back up to the ledge. They repeated the process until he was defeated.

"Now that Tessa's captor has been eliminated, time to take out the real threat here." Mac said.

"You can't defeat me in my own castle, I am the most powerful Dark Portal Master."

Just then, Kaos' Mom appeared only to disappear right afterwards.

"I'll get her out!" Clifford said and quickly flew into the portal to chase her down.

"Impossible! You can't do this to me!" She and Clifford then left and re-entered the room. She fired another beam, but this time there were no crystals to use. So they scattered and avoided the beam as best as they could. When Tessa came to the room, she knew she had to help. She looked around and saw a mirror in one spot and a dagger in another. She then got an idea.

"Hey Cleo!"

"Yeah?" Tessa grabbed the dagger and pointed to the mirror. She then threw the dagger at the mirror's frame. Cleo saw what her plan was, so she threw one her fans at the mirror and both weapons knocked it down by cutting the chain holding it. When the boys saw what they did, they all went and hid behind the mirror. The beam soon followed and when it hit the mirror, it did more than bounce back. It also pulled Kaos' mother towards it and right inside, thus trapping her.

"What have you done?! I can't get out!"

"Yes!"

"Alright!"

"Way to go guys!"

"Mission accomplished!"

"High paw!" T-bone insisted. All the Dogs did just that and Clifford went to retrieve Tessa. She, Clifford, and Flynn came through the doors.

"Wow, you guys sure fixed her. KA-BLAM!" Tessa said

"Yep, she's not getting out of there anytime soon."

"Kaos, Kaos can you help mother dear?" She pleaded, but he wasn't even within earshot to hear that.

"Yeah, where is the little twerp?" Flynn asked. He got his answer when a hologram of Kaos was projected from the portal.

(evilly laughing) "Hello stupids. While you were busy wasting time with her royal motherness, I've been filling the entire volcano with petrified darkness. Making it the ultimate evilizer of ultimate evil DOOM! Soon, it will be a matter of time before the volcano erupts and cover all of Skylands in darkness!"

"KAOS, you put your own selfish desires ahead of your mother? You really are my son, I'm so proud!"

"Well, that's not weird at all." T-Bone whispered to Clifford and he simply just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, yes thank you. Enjoy your mirror prison of oblivion, mother! And don't worry Skylosers, I'll come back and crush you when I'm all powerful." Then, the hologram flashed a bright blinding light as Kaos evilly laughed away.

"We have to hurry to the volcano and stop him." Tessa said

"Dog Stars, let's settle the score with him once and for all." K.C. sternly ordered

"Right"

"Agreed"

"Let's do this"

"You bet"

So everyone left the throne room and headed back to Woodburrow. Soon they took Flynn's ship and headed for the volcano.

* * *

"Hurry Flynn, the volcano could erupt at any minute!"

"Usually, I like to fly away from an eruption but that's just me."

"And me." Sharpfin added

"Just hurry!"

**Meanwhile, inside the volcano...**

Kaos and Glumshanks were filing up the volcano with petrified darkness crystals.

"Uh, Lord Kaos. I think we have enough."

"Nonsense, fool! I can't take any chances. I need to make sure this volcano is thoroughly evilized before it erupts!"

Just then, the magic started to surge and build up. Cracks were forming in the volcano. At the same time, Tessa, Flynn, Sharpfin, and the Dog Stars arrived.

"Are we too late?" Tessa asked

"Hurry Glumshanks, add the last piece!" Which he did, but then the huge stack of crystals started to topple down and it was going to fall on Kaos. He tried to make a run for it, but he couldn't outrun the pile of crystals. Then, he got crushed underneath the pile.

"Oh boy" said a worried Glumshanks. A couple minutes of silence went by as Glumshanks fell down a series of ladders. When he recovered, he heard Kaos. He turned around saw what had happened to Kaos. He was a purple giant with the power of darkness in his body.

(evil laugh) "Yes, yes! I can feel the darkness flowing through me. Prepare yourselves fools, to meet your un-imaginably evil DOOM at the hands of SUPER EVIL KAOS!"

"Whoa, he's big." T-bone said worried

"We've all seen big back home, T." Cleo said hand gesturing towards Clifford who didn't seem fazed by it one bit.

"Regardless of his size, Kaos needs to be stopped."

"If we all fight together, our chances of winning should be a decent amount." Mac said

"Let's not worry about calculations and go for it." K.C. said

"I'm ready if you guys are" Cleo said showing off her fan.

"Count me in." T-bone said lifting up Gill Grunt's harpoon gun.

"Don't leave me out of this." Mac said and readied finger guns like the giant Bouncer.

"I'm not being left out!" Clifford included with a bow and quiver full of fire arrows like Flameslinger.

"All right Dog Stars, let's do this." K.C. sternly said and powered up lightning bolts like Lightning Rod. They all looked up at Kaos and he stared back down at them. The final battle was about to begin.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	9. Cloudbreak Core Showdown

**The Ultimate Battle**

The final battle between Kaos and the Dog Stars was about to begin. Kaos had tremendous power from the evilized crystals that fell on him. Now he was a giant and the Dog Stars were like little bugs. But they weren't afraid to face him. They readied themselves for battle and engaged Kaos.

"Time to make Skylanders go splat!" He lifted up his giant foot and stomped on the ground and a shockwave of dark power was headed for them.

"Clifford, Mac, stall Kaos! T-bone, Cleo, and I will take care of the crystals on his feet."

Everyone: "Right!"

So Clifford and Mac flew into the air and fired bullets and fire arrows to distract Kaos.

"Taking out the crystals covering his body will reduce his powers and weaken him." Mac explained

"Well then, we're off to a good start." While they did that, Cleo, T-bone and K.C. attacked the crystals on Kaos' toes. However, he wasn't going to just stand there and do nothing. He made sure to stomp and swag at the dogs.

"Witness your crushing de-feet! (laughs) Oh yes, I did."

"Not a very funny joke." T-bone said

They kept attacking the toes until all the crystals on his feet were gone. After that, he got enraged and was mad. He then grabbed K.C., Cleo, and T-bone from the ground.

"Hey!"

"Let us go!"

"Get your hands off of us!"

Clifford and Mac saw what he was doing and tried to stop him. They flew straight at him and readied some bullets and arrows, but he turned and grabbed them as well before they could attack.

"(grunts) He's too strong with his grip!"

"This is not a good course of action right now." The Dog Stars struggled to free themselves from the tyrant's grip, but to no avail.

"Time for a late night Skylander snack!" He put all the dogs into his mouth and tried to eat them, but they managed to avoid being chewed.

"Guys, everyone okay?" K.C. asked

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Tough and solid like before"

"This girl is a-ok"

"I'm 100% intact"

"Good, let's figure out a way to get out of here."

"Look over there, everyone!" Mac shouted. The teeth were covered in evilized crystals. "If we take out those crystals, that will further reduce his powers and provide us a means of escape. He'll be forced to spit us out."

"Smart plan, Mac. You heard him guys, trash those teeth!" They attacked the teeth to weaken Kaos.

"Huh, get away from my teeth you pitiful Sky-losers." He then came up with a plan. "Feeling lonely in there? Don't worry, I've brought some friends to keep you company."

He opened his mouth and threw in chompies and geargolems. The geargolem was solo and made of fire.

"Leave the fire golem to me!" Clifford said and made his way to the golem. The Chompies were making their way to him, but K.C. saw that and created lightning bolts to keep them away. Once it was taken care of, Kaos closed his mouth and created two shockwaves. They kept alternating between the teeth and the minions until Kaos spit them out. However, Clifford, Cleo, and T-bone managed to get away. When they tried to rescue K.C. and Mac, they got knocked away by Kaos' massive hand when he flinched.

"(laughs) You miserable fools have made a colossal mistake, colossal I tell you! Behold! As my evilized brain now brings all of my brilliant and evil thoughts to life."

"Get ready Mac!"

"Preparation already completed!"

"Glumshanks, come clean up this mess!"

He created Glumshanks and his tank from the Rampant Ruins. It chased them aimlessly around until it fell off the platform.

"Curse you, Glumshanks! Even in my head, you're useless."

He then created trolls and the mutant wood creatures from Rainfish Riviera. Once they were eliminated, 3 crystals came from Kaos' brain. They smashed them and did some damage to him. He then created Arkeyan Rip-Rotors and cyclopses. After them, 3 more crystals were taken care of.

"Now, to summon the most dastardly and despicable thing I can think of. Something to make you tremble in terror."

"That sounds cheesy."

It was cheesy to K.C.'s surprise as Kaos only created sheep with his head on them.

"Let me take of the situation." Mac created Trigger Happy's machine gun and started firing at the sheep. K.C. helped pivot the machine and aim the shots. Once the last 3 crystals on Kaos' brain were smashed, it induced a sneeze which freed K.C. and Mac from his head.

"There they are!"

"Come on, T-bone!"

"I'm coming!"

The Dog Stars regrouped and tried to figure out how to finish him off for good. Mac used his eye scanner and found a machine distantly away from the Dog Stars. Kaos, however noticed it too.

"Eh? What is this contraption? You can't stop evil!"

"Only one of us needs to be in that cannon. If we can get Kaos to look at it and aim at the crystals on his forehead, he'll be done for." Mac explained

"Okay Dog Stars, to that cannon!"

The journey to it however, was anything but simple. Kaos kept firing a beam and sweeping it towards the Dog Stars. They had to either turn back for a bit, or jump over it. Once they got to the machine...

"Wait" Cleo spoke. "Who's gonna do the honors?"

"Why not T-bone?" Clifford suggested

"Me?"

"I was thinking the same thing too." K.C. said

"Counting me makes 3 votes for T-bone." Mac included

"Looks like it's unanimous. You've got the honors"

"Okay!"

"Clifford and Cleo, distract Kaos. Mac, you and I operate the cannon."

"Right!"

Cleo and Clifford flew up to Kaos and flew all around him to keep him occupied. Mac took care of the main controls and aimed the cannon at the right spot. K.C. charged up the cannon's power with electricity to blast T-bone. Once Clifford and Cleo got Kaos in the right direction...

"NO! You can't do this to Kaos!"

"Laughing now!"

The cannon fired and T-bone was flying straight towards Kaos' forehead. He then smashed all the crystals with such force that it literally knocked Kaos off his feet.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Yes!"

"That's all she wrote!"

"Mission accomplished!"

"Way to go, Dog Stars!"

T-bone flew down from the air after recovering from the hit he delivered and the Dog Stars, Flynn, Tessa, and Sharpfin left the volcano in time before it erupted. After the celebration, the Dog Stars went back home to their world. They reverted back to their four legged bodies and the element sources that gave them their powers reappeared on their collars.

They each landed at their doghouse and noticed it was still sunny on Birdwell Island.

"Huh, I thought it would've been dark by now." Clifford noticed

"Why is it still sunny?" Cleo wondered

"Hardly any time passed." Mac suggested

"Whatever the reason," K.C. said

"I'm just glad to be back home and Skylands is safe now." T-bone said and was getting comfy in his doghouse. But the dogs were told that Kaos wasn't going to just give up. They had a feeling that they would be back in the future.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review**


End file.
